own_eurovision_song_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Soraya
|origin =Valencia de Alcantara, Extremadura, Spain |occupation = Singer |genre = Pop, eurodance, dance |years_active = 2005–present |label = Santander Records (2005) Vale Music / Universal (2005-2009) Sony Music (2010-present) |Worldwide sales = 500,000 approx. }} Soraya Arnelas Rubiales (born 13 September 1982), better known by her stage name Soraya, is a Spanish singer. Soraya represented Spain at the Eurovision Song Contest 2009 in Moscow, Russia with the song "La noche es para mí" (The night is for me, literally, Night is made for me or Night is for me) finishing 23rd with 23 points. Biography Early life Arnelas was born in Valencia de Alcantara, Cáceres, Spain on 13 September 1982. At the age of 11, she left for Madrid. She wanted to study drama but soon started working as a flight attendant for Iberworld, where she travelled around the world. She speaks three languages (English, Portuguese - she has some Portuguese origins - and Spanish) and is a Real Madrid C.F. supporter. 2009: Eurovision and other television projects By the end of 2008, she submitted one of the songs from her latest album, Sin Miedo. [[La noche es para mí[[ became a frontrunner in the Spanish preselection for the Eurovision Song Contest 2009 in Russia, being considered the early favourite to represent the country. She was finally chosen to represent Spain on 28 February 2009. Soraya's Eurovision team consisted of a Swedish songwriting team. She heavily promoted in Sweden in the months leading up to the contest. Being an automatic finalist representing Spain, she performed in the 25th position on Final night, finishing sencond to last. However, juries and televoters did not vote for the song, and it finished in the twenty fourth place. Arnelas referred to the score as a punishment from Europe, for Radio Television Española's late airing of the second semi-final where Spanish televoters and jury members were to vote. Controversy came in late June 2009, when her label, Vale Music, did not want to pay the video for her single "Caminaré". Soraya stated on her official Facebook that she will make the video on her own, without the support of Vale Music". However, as of September 2009, no news about the release of the video has been made. As well, the single release has been cancelled by her label. After visiting more than 20 cities, Soraya ended her Sin Miedo Spanish Tour 2009 on September 13, 2009. In an interview, Soraya had stated that she did not want to branch out into North American continent and would prefer to stay in Europe. However, she will be heading to New York to study and to keep training professionally herself. Also, she toured and promoted her music around South America in October. Singles * 2005-"Mi mundo sin ti" * 2006-"Corazón de fuego" * 2006-"Self control" * 2007-"Call me" * 2007-"La Dolce Vita" * 2008-"Words" * 2008-"Sin miedo" * 2009-"La noche es para mí (ESC 2009) * 2010-Live your dreams" (feat. Antoine Clamaran) * 2010-"Dreamer" * 2011-"Stick shift" (feat. Antoine Clamaran) * 2012-"Feeling you" (feat. Antoine Clamaran) * 2013-"Con fuego" (feat. Aqeel) Own Eurovision Song Contest Category:OESC 3 entrants Category:OESC 20 entrants